


jealousy is a disease

by mixtape1



Series: cc prompts! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, enjoy, idk what else 2 tag, seungmin is sad hours, theyre still skz, this was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtape1/pseuds/mixtape1
Summary: seungmin doesn’t get jealous easily.no scratch that - he doesn’t get jealous, period.so when he sees changbin laughing with felix about something he has no idea about, he simply watches from the sofa and ignores the way it makes his stomach churn.he is not jealous of his best friend.-prompt: Hey! What about a seungbin au in which minnie is jealous of changbin and felixs friendship ¿ half angts n half fluff?? no? 🥺 Lots of love to you 💘





	jealousy is a disease

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for requesting !!! hope u like it hehe

seungmin doesn’t get jealous easily.

no scratch that - he doesn’t get jealous, period. 

so when he sees changbin laughing with felix about something he has no idea about, he simply watches from the sofa and ignores the way it makes his stomach churn. 

he is not jealous of his best friend. 

and honestly? if changbin and felix are close it should be no surprise since he was the one who spoke to felix first, broken english and all.

if he were felix he would’ve fallen for changbin too.

except he doesn’t need to _be_ felix since seungmin is already dating changbin. 

it’s kind of pathetic how this isn’t the first time he’s felt a pang in his heart (was that the phrase?) every time felix and changbin are together. 

_changlix_ , the fans call them. 

he sighs and curls in on himself, busying himself with his phone and wearing his airpods to block out the laughter.

 _annoying_ , he tells himself. 

over and over again because god - he really is so annoying for thinking the way he is.

felix hasn’t done anything wrong either, seungmin is just being stupid but it still hurts because he’s in love with changbin and he hates how natural they look together.

again, he’s not jealous. 

scrolling through his playlists, he clicks on the one he listens to when he’s sad. immediately, ‘colours’ by day6 plays and he relaxes. 

that is - of course, until he finds himself focusing on the lyrics and the first chorus hits him like one of those weights changbin lifts.

> _i try holding out my hand  
>  to catch you  
>  but you get farther away_

great.

he should’ve remembered there was a reason why it’s in his playlist and _twice_. 

as the song goes on, seungmin detests how relatable the lyrics are in that moment as he sneaks a glance at changbin who is still smiling bright and who looks like he’s full of life and _colour_.

compared to him, sitting on the sofa, he’s painted in black and white because he’s filled with feelings that shouldn’t be there.

he shouldn’t be thinking about how felix is lucky he gets to make changbin laugh like that - loud and amused because it’s different when he’s with seungmin.

he shouldn’t be thinking about how it must be nice to have changbin’s undivided attention.

he hates _all_ of it, because felix is his best friend and he loves felix. 

just because he’s _in love_ with changbin doesn’t give him the free pass to think so badly about really - the sweetest person on earth. 

and felix _really_ is. 

the one who held his hand when he was nervous about what he felt for changbin was felix. the one who encouraged him to confess was felix. the one who flashed him a bright smile and told him he’d comfort him no matter what was _always_ felix. 

jealousy is a disease and seungmin hates it.

he _knows_. he knows that felix isn’t evil, and he knows he’s being unreasonable but he’s just so upset because when was the last time he saw changbin smile at him?

(the answer is: a few hours ago when he woke seungmin up, grinning when he was only half awake and probably looking disgusting.) 

digging his nails into his arm, seungmin stops focusing on his thoughts and returns back to the song. 

colours has long passed but it stays as a weight on his shoulders.

a reminder that he’ll never be as bright as changbin and felix are, because he’s all negative and ugly and- 

he’s crying.

 _fuck._

maybe it’s because the song currently playing is ‘i need somebody’, or maybe it’s because he’s just tired of his own emotions because there are tears in his eyes and his throat is closing up on him and it _hurts_.

desperate to get out of the living room and into the safety and privacy of his own room (or well, the one he shares with the others) he carefully watches where everyone is located.

the last thing he’d want is to make a big deal out of _nothing_.

hyunjin and jeongin are seated on the floor in front, watching produce, and he’s alone on the sofa.

the rest of the members are out so he can do this.

he’ll just slide off the sofa and hide in their shared room.

there, he’ll go take a nap or something, since the best way to get rid of sadness is to sleep it off - as hyunjin would always say. 

nodding to himself as confirmation of the plan, he quietly crawls to the edge of their sofa, only to knock into somebody standing there.

 _shit_. 

it’s changbin. 

panic surges into his mind and he stills, face pressed against his tummy.

if he moves, changbin will see his tear streaks and he’s not fast enough to hide them. but if he doesn’t move seungmin will melt and his glasses will break.

to his surprise, hands make their way to his waist and before he can register what’s happening, seungmin is off the couch and in changbin’s arms. 

he shrieks a little - just a little, when he looks down and tightens his hold around changbin’s neck and his legs squeeze around his waist.

“what are you doing, hyung!” his voice comes out ten times more nasally and it cracks.

changbin just hums and rubs his back as he takes him to seungmin’s room.

about a hundred things and perhaps nothing at all run through his mind as he tries to make sense of the situation.

hadn’t he been with felix just a moment ago?

despite being in the most uncomfortable and admittedly scary position, he rests his chin on changbin’s head and it calms him down slightly.

(of course it does.)

when they’re on hyunjin’s bunk, because fitting two people on the top one is not wise (they’ve tried), seungmin is laying on the bed while changbin hovers over him.

he turns his face away, adamant on not letting changbin see that he’s been crying because seungmin doesn’t cry over things like jealousy.

with gentle fingers, his airpods are removed from his ears and placed on the bed side table. 

on instinct, his lips pull into a frown because that’s messy - the case exists for a reason but that thought disappears as a hand on his chin turns his head so they’re face to face now.

“you were crying.” changbin notes, thumb moving along his cheek and where his (embarrassing) tear stains lie. “why?” 

immediately, seungmin feels guilty. 

not that he hasn’t already been feeling that way but it sucks. changbin is always so nice and accommodating even if they tease each other to hell and back, he shouldn’t be worrying about seungmin and his stupid brain.

“it’s nothing.” he lies.

“we’re boyfriends, second to friends and members of the same group. seungmin-ie, i know when you’re not telling the truth.”

he hates that.

(because it makes his heart jump - that changbin _knows_ him well enough to figure out the little things. 

sometimes, the rest can never tell that he’s lying when he tells them he’s fine after a particularly tiring day.

changbin though, always looks for him and gives him a hug.)

“aren’t your arms tired?” seungmin is playing hard to get, but he doesn’t want to talk about it. the last thing he’d want is felix and changbin to talk less.

they’re funny together, and he knows they have a lot of fun around each other.

seungmin isn’t important enough for them to change the way they act just because he can’t handle seeing his boyfriend hang out with someone else.

“you’re right.” 

for a second, his heart sinks as he thinks he’s replying to his internal monologue.

he relaxes after another second when he remembers what he had mentioned earlier.

and then he’s back to being tense because changbin lays down next to him and it’s awfully cramped and hyunjin is going to kill them for using his bed _again_. 

“talk to me.” changbin says, his voice is close, his face is close, he’s way too close and seungmin can’t turn away with the hand that’s resting on his cheek. 

the other makes its way to his own and they end up interlocking fingers because it just feels natural to do that whenever their hands are together.

his glasses are digging into his face, and it’s slightly uncomfortable but seungmin sighs.

it’s always so easy to talk to changbin about his problems.

“it’s just… it’s so stupid.”

changbin nods, still caressing his cheek and god - he feels so fucking bad.

“i was jealous of felix… and i hated that, you know? because he’s my best friend and you guys are like best friends too and it sucks because i think such _bad_ things and then it hits me like a sucker punch because i _shouldn’t_ but i can’t stop myself from feeling this way even though it makes me _sick_.” 

his voice shakes and his throat is doing that thing again, where it feels like there are a bunch of barbed wires wrapped around it and his heart is squeezing painfully in his chest but changbin- 

changbin helps him through it, and he nods in understanding even though he shouldn’t because jealousy isn’t good.

it never is.

“seungmin, i love you.”

he cries.

he starts crying and he can’t stop and he probably looks goddamn ugly because he’s an ugly crier but everything hurts it really does and changbin is so sincere and a _dream_. 

holding onto his shirt as seungmin cries, he feels himself get pulled into a hug and the hand on his cheek rests on the back of his neck instead.

his face is pressed into the crook of changbin’s neck and he mumbles an apology for ruining his shirt and then he stills.

“i’m sorry - for everything.” seungmin chokes out, and everything is spinning.

changbin clicks his tongue softly, like he does whenever seungmin ends up pushing himself too hard, or when he gets sick despite confidently saying he wouldn’t need a jacket, or when he climbs on changbin’s lap because he needs to be held but feels bad for disturbing. 

“there’s nothing to be sorry about, min.” 

the nickname makes him sob.

he alternates between soothing the back of his head and squeezing his hand as he continues, “jealousy is terrible, i won’t say i’ve never felt jealous of you and… another member but it’s okay.”

“it’s going to be okay because the one i love is _you_ , and i know you love me too. don’t beat yourself up over it, min. you’re an angel, you’re _my_ angel. the only person i love is you and i’m hopelessly in love with you.”

the amount of times changbin says love makes his head dizzy and his heart does the aching thing again.

“i’ll remind you everyday.” changbin whispers and kisses the top of his head.

it hurts like hell.

but it also makes him feel so much better and seungmin ends up crying for another ten minutes as changbin softly sings day6 songs he knows are his favourite.

the lyrics are wrong, yet it still manages to make him crack a smile, hidden to the world.

(changbin. changbin is his world.)

“thank you.” seungmin whispers back, voice hoarse. “i love you, a lot.” 

he feels a hand push him back slightly, and seungmin dislodges himself from where he was. changbin smiles as he tilts his chin up, and seungmin returns the favour when their lips meet.

“oh and just saying - felix likes jisung but don’t tell anyone that.” changbin announces, when they’re cuddling and his heart feels lighter.

“he went to _you_ , of all people, for love advice?” seungmin teases, grinning wide at changbin’s pout. “we should help them get together, a little bird told me jisung might feel the same.”

“they’d be so annoying together.” 

“just like us.”

“you’re the more annoying one between us, but it’s alright.” changbin kisses his forehead and seungmin can’t hold his fake frown. “i still love you, and your annoying self.” 

“shut up, hyung.” seungmin retaliates, smiling into the kiss he gives changbin.

* * *

jealousy doesn’t get cured in a day, and there are times it won’t go away. however, with the right treatment, it can disappear.

(the i love you’s increase between them, as the disgust from the members increase tenfold.)

**Author's Note:**

> was it good idk i wrote it like super fast inspiration is scary tbh ok i just checked and it took me 1 hour and like 20 minutes sorry if its not good or proof read i need to do sch work fuCK! 
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/owoaus) (read my au)  
> [cc](http://curiouscat.me/owoaus) (feel free to leave a prompt and whether u want seungbin or seungjin!)


End file.
